love and fighting
by minami-k
Summary: kisah tentang perjalanan para crew topi jerami untuk kembali bergabung ke thausand sunny,,,,please RnR


Waaa……..h" akhirnya jadi juga nech fanfict setelah 44 hari bertapa di gunung kawi

BTW nech fanfict pertama gue , jadi ' kalau ada yang kurang , mohon maaf aja ya.

"………….."

Untuk fanfict pertama saya ini mengisahkan tentang perjuangan **Zoro** untuk kembali bergabung dengan para nakamanya.

Dan fanfict ini juga mengisahkan romance antara **Robin **dan **Zoro **yang akan dikupas secara tajam setajam pisau dapur (bawang kali dikupas).

Disclaimer:cerita ini hanya fiktip belaka jadi kalau ada kesamaan nama tokoh dan tempat ( sebenarnya memang sama kaleeeee), mohon maaf ja dech and one piece hanya milik Eichirou oda sang sense yang jenius.

Ya. Udah terlalu banyak bacot authornya mending mulai aja ya.

**LOVE AND FIGHTING**

Diceritakan setelah luffy berhasil membebaskan kakaknya yaitu ace, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke pulau saboundy untuk berkumpul dengan nakamanya.

Luffy yang ditemani hancock yang akhirnya ikut bergabung mengarahkan kapalnya menuju pulau saboundy ',setelah 2 hari perjalanan akhirnya luffy pun tiba tempat tujuan, luffy yang tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan para crewnya akhirnya terkejut setelah melihat para crewnya belum kembali, luffy terlihat sedikit kecewa tapi dengan keyakinannya akhirnya ia mulai optimis kembali dan memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka kembali.

Tak lama menunggu terdengar suara seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang sedang kegirangan ,

Horeee…….akhirya aku kembali disambut dengan suara seorang pria "aku cinta kamu nami swan", mendengar hal itu luffy langsung menengok kearah suara dan berteriak sambil menangis .

Nami … sanji…..kalian kembali .

Nami pun semakin mempercepat laju wipernya, akhirnya sampai dikapal thousand sunny dan bertemu dengan luffy dan hancock.

**Explain : wiper yang digunakan nami didapatkan dipulau langit tempatnya terdampar setelah diterbangkan kuma sedangkan sanji ditemukannya sewaktu dia ****melewati pulau kamabaka pada saat itu sanji sedang dikejar kejar oleh sergerombolan okama sampai akhirnya nami datang dan menyelamatkannya .**

Seperti biasanya sanji yang melihat ada wanita cantik langsung mengeluarkan gaya lebainya.

Nami : Luffy siapa orang ini .

Luffy : ooooo ini anggota baru kita namanya hebihime .

Hancock: hai salam kenal

Luffy menyebutkan nama asli hancock agar terdengar lebih akrab dan juga karena hancock sudah tidak menjadi shicibukai lagi

Sanji : ahhhhhh nona namamu indah dan suara mu merdu sekali sesuai dengan wajahmu yang indah yang meluluhkan hatiku dan aku berjanji akan menjagamu sampai mati dan jiwa raga ini hanya untukmu, belah lah dadaku jika kau tidak percaya (jayus)

Melihat tingkah sanji, hancock hanya tersenyum dan berkata terima kasih.

……………………………

Sementara itu ditempat lain Usop masih kelabakan dipulau misterius

Usop : toloooooooooong aku mau pulang' luffy tolong aku

Kebetulan pada saat itu chopper sedang terbang dengan menggunakan seekor burung besar yang menjadi teman barunya untuk pergi ke pulau saboundy dan ia pun mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal

Chopper : sepertinya ada seseorang yang minta tolong ahhhh sebaiknya aku pergi melihatnya

Chopper pun pergi menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dan ia pun langsung terkejut ketika ia melihat orang yang berteriak minta tolong itu adalah usopp yang sedang dikejar-kejar tumbuhan karnivora dan chopper pun menyuruh temannya sang burunng tersebut menyelamatkan usop dan burung itu langsung menyambar usop dan menaikannya keatas punggungnya, akhirnya usopp pun berhasil keluar dari pulau tersebut dan terbang menuju pulau saboundy untuk berkumpul dengan nakamanya.

………………………….

Sedangkan dipulau future island franky berhasil membuat sebuah kapal kecil bermesin jet yang diberi nama franky special ship dan rencananya kapal itu akan ia gunakan untuk pergi ke pulau saboundy, setelah kapal itu selesai franky langsung tancap gas meninggalkan pulau future island menuju saboundy archipelago tapi naas ditengah jalan bahan bakar franky special ship habis .

Franky :sial pake acara habis cola…..lagi kapal , hah itu ada pulau mudah-mudahan ada cola disana .

Franky pun berenang menuju pulau tersebut sambil menggeret franky special ship

Setibanya disana dia hanya melihat lahan kering perumahan penduduk yang miskin , tapi apa boleh buat dia harus mendapatkan cola.

Setelah lama berjalan jalan mengelilingi desa tanpa sengaja ia melihat salah satu trmannya yaitu broke sang manusia tulang duduk dengan singgasana bak seorang raja.

Franky : ooooooy broke apa yang kau lakukan disitu

Broke : franky……..itu kau

Dengan nada tersedu-sedu broke menghampiri franky dan berkata akhirnya aku bertemu dengan salah satu kelompok topi jerami ' kau pasti mencariku kan dan pasti kau bersama luffy dan yang lainnya kan oooohhhh terima kasih tuhann

Franky: kau percaya diri sekali , aku bukan mencarimu aku disini karena franky special ship ku bahan bakarnya habis makanya aku terdampar disini untuk mencari cola, lagipula aku tidak bersama luffy dan lainnya malah aku mau menemuinya di pulau saboundy aku yakin dia pasti sudah kembali.

Broke: yahhhh……. tidak apalah tapi aku boleh ikut kekapalmu kan

Franky : tentu saja kitakan teman……

Broke: oh terima kasih………….

Franky : tapi tunggu dulu, untuk bisa berlayar lagi franky special ship membutuhkan cola sebagai bahan bakarnya dan apakah disini ada cola .

Broke : kau ini ada-ada saja disini mana ada cola , inikan desa miskin bahkan air pun sulit disini ..ah.. kau ini gimana sihh , makanya kalau buat mesin itu bahan bakarnya jangan yang aneh-aneh dong lagian kapal bahan bakarnya cola , pake dong bahan bakar buatan pertamina jadi kalau abiees bahan bakar bisa cari di pom atau di oplosan

Franky : sudah jangan banyak protes …..kalau begini bisa-bisa kita selamanya disini …….ahhhhhhhhhh sial …

Karena terlalu stress franky langsung memegang kendi yang berisi MIRAS buatan lokal yang kebetulan ada disana ….glek…glek..franky pun langsung terkejut dan loncat-loncat sambil berteriak " kita selamat kita selamt " meliha hal itu broke heran sambil bergumam "dasar gila aku saja sampai satu tong ndak sampai gila seperti itu "

Broke : hey franky kau kenapa , padahal kau baru minum satu teguk kau sudah mabuk seperti itu aku saja yang minum satu tong ndak sampai seperti itu

Franky: dengar bodoh aku bukannya mabuk tapi aku senang akhirnya kita bisa pergi .

Broke: tapi tadi kau bilang kita bakalan menetap selamannya disini

Franky : makanya dengar jangan asal potong , tadi aku merasakan arak ini sepertinya mengandung karbonasi yang kurang lebih sama dengan karbonasi pada cola , jadi mungkin saja kalau arak ini bisa dijadikan bahan bakar .

Mendengar hal ini broke pun langsung menyuruh para warga desa untuk membawakannya arak satu tong , karena didesa broke dianggap sebagai dewa penolong maka perintahnya mutlak harus dikabulkan,kemudian mendengar hal itu para warga langsung mencari dan membawakan broke "sang dewa penolong mereka " 1 tong besar arak ,setelah itu franky pun langsung menuju pantai untuk mencoba menggunakan arak itu sebagai bahan bakar pada kapalnya

Bingo…….ternyata itu berhasil bahkan tenaga yang dihasilkan arak tersebut lebih besar dari cola biasa .

Brum……………brum ……..suara dari kapal franky yang bagaikan harley Davidson

Franky : ayo broke kita berangkat,kita harus cepat

Broke : tunggu dulu franky aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal

Sekaligus menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada warga desa

Franky : maksudmu……………???????????

Broke : sudahlah aku tidak bisa jelaskan sebaiknya kau tunggu aku disini aku pasti kembali **…..(cieeeh kayak lagunya pasto, pasti broke penggemarnya pastoya)**

**Broke Mendisclaimer author : enak aja gue itu ngefans nya ma kuburan cause aku kan mirif ma** **basisnya**

broke pun langsung berlari menuju desa sementara franky menunggunya di pantai ,setelah sampai didesa broke langsung mengumpulkan semua warga desa dan mengumumkan bahwa ia akan pergi sambil menjelaskan alasannya dan menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Mendengar hal itu penduduk desa menjadi marah karena merasa ditipu oleh broke, mereka pun langsung mengambil senjata dan berteriak "dasar penipu….mati kau"

Mendengar respon tersebut broke pun dengan spontan mengambil langkah seribu "saatnya kaburrrrrrrrrrrr" broke pun berlari menuju pantai tempat frangky berada diikuti para warga yang mengejarnya .

Broke: franky hidupkan mesinnya ……….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mendengar hal itu franky langsung menghidupkan mesin karena ia juga melihat

Broke yang sedang dikejar-kejar warga yang membawa senjata tajam.

Brum…………brum…………..suara franky special ship yang siap melesat dan tanpa pikir panjang broke yang sudah dekat dengan franky special ship langsung lompat kea rah kapal tersebut dan ……..franky special ship melesat dengan kencang meninggalkan pulau dan para warga yang mengejar dan menuju ke pulau saboundy tentunya .

Sementara itu di pulau sepi (maaf gue ndak tau nama pulaunya )

Tak..tak ..tak, "akhinya kapal ini selesai juga" kata seorang pria tampan bertubuh besar,kekar dan berambut hijau,

Yup itulah zoro sang pendekar pedang yang beraliran santoryu (tiga pedang) yang terkenal akan buta arahnya …..(auhor disambit pake kitetsu tepat dibagian leher)

"Oooy author malu maluain aja yang bener dong"

Maaf-maaf salah ketik .

Pendekar yang terkenal akan kehebatannya memainkan pedang

"Oooy zoro " terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang memanggilnya ,yup itulah perona perempuan imut bertubuh ramping berambut pink dan terlihat seperti boneka.

Diceritakan disini peronalah yang merawat zoro dari luka-lukanya , sampai akhirnya ia sembuh total dari semua lukanya, sampai akhirnya Zoro berhasil membuat kapal kecil yang akan ia pakai untuk berlayar ke pulau saboundy

Perona: oooy apakah kapalnya sudah selesai

Zoro : "cerewet" memang apa urusannya denganmu kau kan bukan anggota topi jerami.

Perona : dasar bodoh kau kan buta arah, buktinya waktu kau kehutan mencari kayu kau itu tidak pulang selama 2 hari dan kupikir terjadi apa-apa ternyata kau tersesat "lucu sekali " makanya aku mau menolongmu dan seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku

Zoro : hah…………. siapa yang butuh perhatianmu, kau pikir dengan begitu kau bisa mengambil perhatianku dan berharap aku bisa suka padamu "hah itu tidak akan terjadi"

Perona : kau ini percaya diri sekali dan sok kecakepan "blekk…………. ",lagian aku juga mau keluar dari pulau ini dan bergabung kembali dengan moria, memangnya kau saja yang ingin keluar dan bertemu dengan kelompokmu "huuhhhh.."

Zoro : ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat …!

Perona : ayo….!!.

Setelah menyiapkan semuanya zoro dan perona pun akhirnya menggelar layar kapalnya dan langsung berlayar meninggalkan pulau tempatnya terdampar

Sehari telah berlalu saat mereka pergi meninggalkan pulau tersebut.

Zoro : sial apa mungkin kita salah jalan

Perona : "tidak mungkin salah " ini sesuai dengan peta jadi bersabarlah

Zoro : ternyata kau mengerti navigasi juga ya…..?????

Perona: tentu saja aku kan navigator di kelompok bajak laut moria, jadi semua te ntang navigasi aku tahu, memangnya kau orang yang buta arah …..!!!!!!!jalan-jalan didalam rumah saja masih tersesat "dasar"

Zoro;dari pada kau mengejekku sebaiknya kau lihat disebelah sana ada kapal yang menuju kemari, keliatannya dia mau merampok kita "hah…tapi sayang sekali " tak ada barang yang bisa dirampok ya …., sebaiknya ku bereskan saja.

"santory 108 pound…………

Perona : "tunggu dulu" .

Perona yang mulai melihat sosok 2 pria dan seorang wanita dikapal tersebut yang mirip teman-temannya langsung berteriak kegirangan, tapi sikapnya itu langsung terhenti setelah mengingat bahwa zoro bersamanya (seseorang yang buta arah), ia pun mulai merasa gelisah memikirkan hal itu selain itu kapal tersebut sudah mulai mendekati kapal mereka , ia semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya .

Zoro: hey …….kau kenapa…..????

Perona;aku tidak apa-apa…!!!!

Zoro : kau jangan berbohong padaku, aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan.

Perona: maksudmu apa.

Zoro: sudahlah kau jangan mengelak dan pura-pura tidak tau, aku tau orang dikapal itu teman-temanmukan, terlihat jelas simanusia berwajah singa yang kulihat waktu di florian triangle dan itu temanmu makanya dia kesini ingin menjemputmu jadi sebaiknya kau harus bergabung dengan mereka karena mereka pasti menghawatirkan mu, sudahlah kau jangan ragu

Perona : tapi bagaimana denganmu …..??????

Zoro : ooo…kalau aku sih tidak masalah "aku kan kuat" dan aku bisa menjaga diri kau tak perlu menghawatirkanku lagi pula aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu, teman bukan,saudara juga bukan, apalagi pacarmu …..!!!

Perona :ta..ta..tapi aaa..aku

Zoro : sudahlah jangan lama berpikir mereka sudah dekat

Perona :aku kan harus membantumu bertemu teman temanmu dan aaaaaku iiingin bersamamu……!!!!!!!

Zoro; "Dasar perempuan bodoh" bersamaku kau hanya akan menghambat langkahku dan menyusahkanku .

Dia mengatannya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit keras , tapi ia harus melakukannya demi kebaikan perona meski sebenarnya ia tidak tega melakukannya pada seorang wanita .

Mendengar hal itu perona menangis sambil berlari dan memeluk zoro.

Perona: aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu aku ingin tetap bersamamu .

Mendengar hal itu zoro terkejut dan "berkata kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku" sekarang angkat kepalamu dan lihat mataku.

Perona mengangkat kepalannya dan melihat kearah wajah zoro dan zoro pun mencium kening perona dengan sentuhan kasih sayang membuat perona terkejut dan kembali memeluk zoro dengan erat sambil menangis tersedu dipelukannya, dan akhirnya kapal moria pun mendekat , dengan sedih dan berat hati akhirnya perona naik kekapal nakamanya dan pergi meninggalkan zoro , tapi sebelum meninggalkan zoro ia memberikan ethernal pose pulau saboundy dan peta grand land agar zoro tau kemana dia harus pergi, tapi sayang sekali berang itu diberikan pada orang yang salah, zoro yang buta arahnya parah meski dikasih barang begituan tetep aja kesasar apalagi dilautan luas .

2 hari telah berlalu semenjak dia meninggalkan pulau, zoro yang buta arahnya parah berlayar tanpa tau kemana arah yang hendak dia tuju .

"Wuuuushhhh"terdengar suara angin semilir yang menyejukkan seketika membangunkan zoro yang sedang tidur , dia pun bangun dan melihat kearah sekelilingnya terlihat sebuah pulau yang cukup besar dan sepertinya berpenghuni maka tanpa pikir panjang lagi zoro langsung berlayar menuju pulau tersebut, untuk beristirahat dari pelayarannya yang sia-sia sambil mencari makanan karena stok makanan dikapalnya sudah habis .

Kapalpun mendarat dipulau tujuan

Zoropun menapakkan kaki dan langsung berjalan menuju kota terdekat di pulau tersebut, setibanya disana zoro pun langsung menuju sebuah restobar (restaurant & bar ) kecil di kota tersebut .

Zoro : pelayan aku minta seporsi nasi goreng seafood dan sebotol jack Daniel

Pelayan : baik tuan nasi goring seafood dan sebotol jack Daniel akan segera kami siapkian .

Sembari mengunggu pesananya datang, zoro duduk sambil melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya yang terlihat sangar dan membawa senjata yang terlihat seperti segerombolan prompak yang haus darah dengan mata memancarkan kekejaman, tapi walau begitu mereka semua tidak apa-apanya dimata sang swordsman hebat seperti dia, dia hanya a pada dirinya sendiri "hah..aku tidak peduli, selama mereka tidak mengganggu akupun tidak akan melakukan apa apa pada mereka".

Pesanannya pun datang' ting…tang …….suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"huh' akhirnya kenyang juga, setelah selesai makan tiba tiba segerombolan prompak tersebut mendatangi zoro dan menodongkan pedang kearah zoro.

Zoro : mau apa kalian……!!!!!!

Kata zoro dengan nada tenang sambil tersenyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya

Prompak : kau pasti sudah tau kan kami ini kelompok prompak yang ditakuti di lautan grand land jadi serahkan barang-barangmu jika masih ingin hidup.

Kata ketua dari prompak tersebut

Zoro: oh begituya …tapi maaf saja aku tidak punya barang berharga untuk disumbangkan pada kalian

Prompak : kau mengejek kami ya……..sebaiknya serahkan pedangmu yang kau bawa itu jika tidak kami akn melakukannya dengan paksa

Zoro : coba saja kau lakukan kalau kau bisa .

Mendengar hal itu prompak tersebut menyerang zoro tapi nasib mereka sungguh naas hanya dengan satu sabetan jurus pedang terbang dari pedang wadou ichimonji mereka semua pun beterbangan oleh angin pedang tersebut dan bukan Cuma itu effect dari jurus itu juga memberikan luka layanknya luka sabetan pedang secara langsung pedahal hanya terkena anginnya saja.

Semua orang yang melihat hal itu hanya diam melihat sambil menelan ludah gleb…

Lalu zoro menaruh uang dimeja dan berjalan keluar.

Selanjutnya ia pergi menuju sebuah toko roti untuk membeli roti sebagai bekal perjalanan karena menurutnya hanya roti saja yang bisa ia beli bukan karena kekurangan uang melainkan karena ia kan tidak bisa masak makanya hanya bisa beli roti karena simple malah kalau soal uang ia membawa uang cukup banyak yang diberikan oleh perona .

Setelah membeli roti yang cukup sebagi bekal, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kapal.

Ditengah prjalanan ia bertemu kakek-kakek pengemis yang kelaparan.

Kakek pengemis : nak…. Apa kakek bisa minta makananmu kakek sangat lapar

Zoro: tentu saja kek….., ini ambillah kek

Zoro memberikan sepotong roti pada kakek pengemis itu dan kakek tersebut langsung melahapnya .

Kakek pengemis : terima kasih nak' kau memang orang yang baik, sebagai gantinya kakek akan memberikanmu sesuatu dan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat

Zoro: tidak usah kek , itu hanya akan merepotkanmu

Kakek pengemis: ayolah kau jangan menolak permintaanku

Zoro: ya baik lah

Lalu kakek itupun membawa zoro ke sebuah tempat yang dimana tempat itu terdapat sebuah rumah besar , melihat hal itu zoro pun terkejut

Zoro : hey pak tua kau membohongikuya, ternyata kau orang kaya

Kakek: tunggu dulu nak nanti aku jelaskan semuanya

Setibanya disana …….!

Kakek: Ayo nak silahkan masuk

Zoro: ya

Dengan nada sedikit kesal zoropun masuk , ternyata dirumah itu terdapat 3 orang wanita dan seorang pria.

Kakek : oh ya kenalkan ini istriku lisa dan yang ini anakku Robert dan istrinya aley dan ini cucuku tercinta jean dia sebaya denganmu

Zoro: aku Zoro salam kenal "hey pak tua apa yang kau inginkan dariku ",jangan-jangan kau mau menjodoh kan ku dengan cucumu ya, tapi maaf aku belum mau menikah lagi pula aku belum mewujudkan cita-citaku untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat didunia .

Kakek : kau jangan bicara yang tidak - tidak sebaiknya kau ikut aku nanti kujelaskan

Lalu kakek itupun membawa zoro ruangannya dan menjelaskan bahwa dia telah menantikan saat ini yaitu bertemu denganya zoro untuk menurunkan ilmu pedangnya, karena kakek ini yakin hanya zoro yang mempu menguasai ilmu yang akan ia berikan dan ia juga bercerita bahwa dulunya ia juga seorang swordsman semasa bajak laut gold the roger pada saat itu dia masih muda dan dia swordsman yang hebat dia dijuluki si gale pemburu bajak laut, betapa terkejutnya zoro mendengar kakek itu adalah gale si pemburu karena duluinya Ia pernah diceritakan oleh gurunya bahwa gale adalah swordsman terhebat didunia bahkan gold the roger sang raja bajak laut tidak bisa mengalahkanya, gale terkenal hebat karena satu sabetan pedangnya saja bisa membelah gunung, membelah ombak dan meretakan bumi sampai akhirnya ia menghilang entah kemana dan tak pernah muncul lagi , tapi zoro tidak pecaya begitu saja, zoro berdiri dan menantang pak tua itu duel untuk membuktikannya, pak tua itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata "baiklah", zoro menunggu pak tua itu diluar dan bersiap-siap dengan tiga pedangnya , pakatua itupun keluar.

Zoro : ayo majulah pak tua, serang aku dari manapun kau mau

Kakek: sebaiknya kau yang melakukan hal itu

Zoro : o……… begitu ya pak tua berhati hatilah aku akan mengalahkan mu hanya dengan satu serangan

Tanpa tanggng- tanggung zoro mengeluarkan jurus terbaiknya yaitu ashura ichibugin dan melancarkannya langsung pada kakek itu

Zoro :kikitoryu "ashura icibugin "

Wessssssssh dengan kecepatan kilat zoro berlari dan menyerang pak tua itu"hyaaaaaaaaaaa" tinggggg…..,ternyata ashura ichibugin ditangkis dengan mudah oleh kakek itu dengan tangan kiri dan sebilah pisau cukur,. melihat hal itu zoro hanya menelan ludah saking herannya tak lama kemudian sebuah bogem mentah melayang dimuka zoro membuat ia terpental 100 meter, akhirnya zoro pun bersujud di depan kakek itu dan memanggilnya guru, sejak sat itu zoro menjadi muridnya dan diajarkan semua jurus dan ilmu dari kakek itu .

3 hari sudah zoro berlatih dan telah menguasai semua jurus dan ilmu dari kakek itu dan zoro tergolong orang yang berbakat nenurut kakek itu karena dulu ia menguasai semua jurus dalam 3 tahun sedangkan zoro hanya butuh 3 hari meskipun ada 1 jurus yang belum bisa zoro kuasai dengan sempurna yaitu

Teknik jumper .

Diceritakan disini teknik jumper merupakan jurus dewa yang tidak mungkin dikuasai oleh manusia tapi gale sang swordsman terhebat sepanjang masa melampui hal itu dan berhasil menguasainya dan sekarang teknik itu dikuasai oleh zoro meski belum sempurna .

Dijelaskan bahwa jumper itu jurus yang menyalahi aturan fisika dan logika yaitu memindahkan penggunanya kemana pun ia inginkan dengan menembus dimensi ruang dan waktu hanya dalam sekejam mata .

Disini zoro hanya bisa menggunakan nya 3 kali jika lebih maka tubuhnya akan terluka parah bahkan dapat menyebabkan kematian oleh effect jurus ini, tapi hal ini tidak menjadi masalah baginya bahkan ia berjanji bahwa ia akan terus melatih jurus ini sampai benar benar sempurna.

Keesokan harinya zoro meminta izin untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pulau saboundy untuk bertemu dengan para nakamanya,

Zoro : guru, aku ingin kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan terima kasih atas semua ilmu yang kau berikan, aku takkan melupakan hal ini .

Kakek : sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku malah merasa lega karena tugasku untuk menurunkan jurus ini pada orang yang tepat telah kulakukan sehingga saat aku mati nanti aku sudah merasa tenang, dan satu lagi untukmu tunggu sebentar.

Kakek itu pun masuk untuk mengambil sesuatu yang akan ia berikan pada zoro, setelah kembalinya ia terlihat membawa sebuah pedang.

Kakek : ini untukmu zoro 'terimalah " aku sengaja memberikannya karena pedang ini telah memilih mu sebagai majikan barunya, jadi kau jangan menolaknya

Zoro : baiklah guru, aku akan menjaganya

Kakek : perlu kau tahu zoro, pedang ini bukan pedang biasa pedang ini sama dengan 3 pedang yang kau bawa ini termasuk pedang keramat namanya UMI sang pedang keberuntungan, jadi selama kau memegang pedang ini kau akan beruntung

Zoro : terima kasih guru.

Zoropun langsung berangkat melanjutkan perjalanan meninggalkan pulau tempat ia singgah menuju lautan luas untuk pergi ke pulau saboundy .

Ditengah teriknya mata hari siang yang sangat panas zoro menyempatkan latihan ketahanan tubuh dengan push up 1000 kali sampai akhirnnya ia lelah dan tertidur .

Kapal berlayar tanpa nahkoda (ya iyalah kan nahkodanya tidur) dan terombang ambing oleh ombak laut sehingga kapal berlayar tanpa arah dan tujuan yang seharusnya .

"grekkkk"sebuah suara membangunkan zoro dan menyadarkan dirinya yang ternyata dalam kepungan sekompi pasukan yang menodongkan pistol padanya

Para pasukan : "jangan bergerak"….!!!

Zoro : siapa kalian…..!!???

Kapten pasukan : "sebaiknya jangan banyak tanya", ayo pasukan bawa dia keruang tahanan ……!!!!!

Karena saking kebingungannya, zoro tidak melakukan apa-apa apalagi melawan, sampai akhirnya ia sadar dia setelah mendapatkan dirinya didalam penjara.

Zoro : "sial" apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada mereka, seenaknya memasukkanku ke penjara, mana pedangku juga ditahan , aku harus mengambil pedangku, lalu keluar dari tempat ini.

Dengan menggunakan jurus jumper akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari penjara lalu menghabisi semua penjaga dan berlari menuju ruangan kapten, tapi emang dasar zoro, buta arahnya parah ia malah berlari keluar ruangan sehingga ia mendapatkan dirinya di tengah orang yang sedang kerja rodi, tapi ada hikmah dibalik kebodohan, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok seseorang yang mirip robin, iapun terkejut lalu berlari mendekati wanita itu, tapi para penjaga ditempat tersebut menghalanginya dan spontan membuat aktivitas terhenti dan semua pekerja melihat kearah zoro tak terkecuali robin, melihat hal itu robin terkejut bercampur senang dan memanggil zoro ,zoropun mendengar lalu melihat kearah robin yang memanggil dan yakin kalau itu robin.

"hyaaa" dengan jurus pedang terbang tapi menggunakan kaki, zoro menerbangkan penjaga yang menghadang

Explain : jurus ini sama dengan jurus pedang terbang tapi bedanya zoro menggunakan kaki, karena dalam hal ini dia tidak membawa pedang

Dan zoropun berhasil menghampiri robin.

Zoro : ternyata kau disini…..

Robin : "kau", kau bagaimana bisa ada disini….?

Zoro : sudahlah, ceritanya panjang dan tidak bisa diceritakan sekarang karena sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini, tapi sebelum itu aku harus mengambil pedangku..!!! ayo kita pergi

Robin : tapi lihat ini, kakiku dirantai agar tidak melarikan diri dan kuncinnya ada pa da penjaga ….dan aku tidak tau penjaga mana yang memegang kuncinya

Zoro: sudahlah' kau tenang saja ,

Zoropun menarik rantai itu sampai rantai itu putus, dan robin pun bebas

Zoro: untuk gelangnya aku akan melepasnya setelah kutemukan pedangku , ayo lari .

Zoro dan robin pun akhirnnya melarikan diri tapi sang kapten pasukan menghadang mereka.

Kapten pasukan : kalian mau lari kemana , kalian takkan bisa lari dari sini.

Zoro: ooo…..kebetulan sekali kau disini, aku memang sedang mencarimu, sebaiknya sekarang kau kembalikan pedangku ….!!!

Kapten pasukan: "jika kau mampu" ambillah

Zoro : kau menantangku bertarug ,"baiklah" .

Zoropun langsung melayangkan "pound cannon" dengan tendangan "wussssssh " serangan melayang ke sang kapten pasukan, tapi berhasil dipatahkan.

Diceritakan disini sang kapten juga seorang swordsman, sang kapten itu pun mulai menyerang dengan melompatan dan melakukan tebasan kearah zoro, melihat hal ini zoro melakukan serangan balik " tatsumaki" angin tornado melayang ke atas menggagalkan serangan sang kapten dan membuat sang kapten terpental, dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, kapten yang masih melayang diudara karena serangan tasumaki tadi dibalas lagi dengan pukulan sebelum ia jatuh ketanah dan serangan itu membuat sangkapten melayang dan jatuh tersungkur hingga mati.

Dengan Matinya sangkapten, zoropun mendapatkan pedangnya kembali dan berhasil melarikan diri bersama robin.

Zoro yang telah keluar dari pulau tersebut kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pulau saboundy , kali ini dia tidak sendiri melainkan ditemani robin yang baru saja ditolongnya .

Sehari pun berlalu bekal makanan pun habis dank arena terlau kelehan robinpun jatuh sakit,tapi ia tidak mau memperlihatkannya pada Zoro ,ia tetap menjaga sikap seperti biasanya.

Hari semakin larut ,zoro memutuskan mendarat disebuah pulau yang kebetulan dekat dari tempat ia berlayar untuk mencari makanan, zoro dan robin turun dari kapal menuju ke tengah hutan untuk berburu, tapi ditengah perjalanan robin yang sudah tidak kuat langsung jatuh pingsan, zoropun panik karena tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, dia pun langsung mengangkat robin dan mencari tempat yang tenang untuk beristirahat, dia pun meletakkan robin dibawah pohon dengan beralas dedaunan dan ia membuka jubahnya untuk menselimuti robin, karena robin menggunakan pakaian minim, kemudian menyalakan api unggun dan pergi mencari makanan untuk bekal perjalanan besok, juga mencari dedaunan untuk mengobat robin, karena lelah zoro pun tidur disamping robin dengan tidur ala khasnya yaitu tidur dengan posisi duduk dan memeluk ke 4 pedangnya.

Hari sudah pagi, zoro terbangun dari tidurnya tapi robin masih belum sadar dari pingsannya, zoro makin panik tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan karena saking paniknya ia langsung melakukan pernapasan buatan dari mulut ke mulut, yang akhirnya menyadarkan robin tapi sadar disaat yang salah, ketika itu bibir zoro masih menempel di bibir robin, karena belum menyadari bahwa robin sudah bangun zoro terus saja melakukannya entah keenakan kale, tapi robin terdiam sejenak saking terkejutnya dan mungkin juga karena keenakan, lalu setelah menyadari zoro menciumnya ia langsung mendorong zoro dan langsung menempelengnya (bak di film film ).

Robin: "apa yang kau lakukan padaku' dasar pria brengsek, kukira kau orang yang baik, orang yang polos, ternyata kau bejat'.

Robin mengatakan hal itu pada zoro sambil menangis dengan nada yang kesal dan marah

Zoro: "dengarkan aku dulu" iiini ttiiidak seeeperti yang kau pikirkan

Robin : sudah diam" aku tidak mau dengar penjelasan mu, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan.

sambil mengangis

Zoro : "aku tidak mengerti" apa yang kau katakan…..???

Robin : Kau jangan berlagak bodoh……?? ?

Zoro : "tapi maksudmu apa" sudah langsung saja keintinya

Robin "aaaaaaku" tidak ingin anak ini hidup tidak mempunyai ayah.

Sambil menangis dan memegang perutnya

Zoro: hahahahahaha' maksudmu aku harus menikahimu sebagai pertanggung jawaban , yang benar saja'hahahaha' jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi pula aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa padamu dan mana mungkin kau hamil karena aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu aku hanya melakukan pernapasan buatan untuk menolongmu karena seharian kau pingsan tak sadarkan diri, lagian masa aku tega melakukan hal itu' aku ini pria yang selalu menjaga prinsip mana mungkin melakukan hal sehina itu, tapi tenang saja aku akan tanggung jawab jika itu yang kau inginkan, sebaiknya kita kembali kekapal. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan .

Mendengar hal itu robin tercengang dan hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka memerah, karena melihat robin yang terdiam, zoro memegang tangan robin dan berkata sambil tersenyum "ayo kita berangkat " muka robin semakin memerah karena mali dicampur senang.

Akhirnya pelayaran mereka pun dimulai lagi .

Zoro : hai dari tadi kau hanya diam, apa kau masih sakit…?

Robin : "oooh…tidak kok" aku sehat.

Zoro : bagus lah kalau begitu.

Tidak biasanya robin terlihat agak sering melamun sekarang ia selalu terdiam sambil tersenyum sendiri,dan ia sepertinya merasa senang ,tenang dan nyaman jika dekat zoro dan ia menyadari ia sedang jatuh cinta pada zoro, kisah mereka ini mirif dengan kisahnya luffy dan hancock tapi bedanya, disini zoro memberikan respon…..

Kapal terus berlayar hingga menuju sebuah negara besar tapi negara ini menggunakan sistem kekerajaan dan diketahui bahwa dulunya kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan yang menguasai dunia sebelum raja pertamanya mati sampai akhirnya dunia dikuasai world government tapi meskipun begitu world government tidak pernah berani mengusik kerajaan ini dan kerajaan ini punya kebijakan sendiri untuk para rakyatnya dan tidak boleh di ikut campukan oleh world government .

Diceritakan kerajaan ini bernama greatest kingdom yang didirikan oleh seorang pendekar pedang hebat yang menguasai dunia yang memiliki pedang dewa yaitu pedang pengendali 5 unsur .

Pedang 5 elemen itulah namanya, pedang ini tidak diciptakan manusia melainkan ia tercipta dengan sendirinya dari 5 element alam yaitu: bumi, angin, air, api dan petir

Yang membuat penggunanya mampu mengendalikan alam dari 5 element tersebut selain itu pedang ini mampu menghilangkan effect kekuatan buah setan secara permanent dari tubuh penggunanya bila dia terkena tebasan secara langsung dan akan hilang untuk sementara jika sang pengguna buah setan melihat bentuknya secara langsung atau berada 500 meter dari pedang ini, dan hal itulah kenapa dulunya

kerajaan ini menguasai dunia, sampai akhirnya pemiliknya pun meninggal tapi sebelum meninggal, pedang ini ditancapkan di altar kerajaan oleh pemiliknya dan berpesan pada anak-anaknya, "adakanlah sayembara untuk mencabut pedang ini dan jika ada yang bisa mencabutnya maka ialah raja kalian,"satu lagi"orang yang akan mencabutnya adalah seorang pendekar pedang jadi adakanlah sayambara ini hanya untuk pendekar pedang sampai pedang ini ini bisa tercabut " .

robin dan zoro yang sudah berlabuh langsung menjelajahi kota-kota ramai di kerajaan tersebut untuk mencari bekal makanan, tanpa disadari sudah seharian mereka berjalan jalan dan hari mulai gelap, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di penginapan karena tidak mungkin melakukan pelayaran dan selain itu mereka juga sudah lelah.

Zoro: sebaiknya kita menginap di penginapan…????

Robin : ya terserah' aku sih ga' masalah

Zoro : tapi' aku hanya menyewa satu kamar karena uangku habis buat beli makanan tadi jadi sisanya hanya cukup untuk 1 kamar

Robin : "maksudmu kita akan tidur sekamar"….??? Tidak ' kita kan buakan suami-istri, kau ini gila

Dengan nada terkejut

Zoro : sudahlah ' kau tenang saja aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, karena aku orang yang berprinsip dan aku tidak pernah mengingkari omonganku, dan aku juga bertanggung jawab pada keselamatan mu jadi percayalah padaku….!!!!!!

Mendengar hal itu robin hanya diam tapi ia menyetujuinya karena ia yakin pada zoro.

Pagi harinya Zoro terbangun dan begitu juga dengan robin yang sudah lebih dulu bangun, merka berniat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan lagi,

Barang-barang telah dikemas lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju pelabuhan, ketika di perjalanan zoro dihadang olah kuma dan para tentara marine yang entah dari mana datangnya, melihat hal itu robin terkejut dan panik tapi zoro hanya diam biasa saja.

Kuma : Ternyata kau disini "bocah"

Robin : "mau apa kau disini", zoro ayo lari

Zoro : tunggu robin, hey beruang besar apa yang kau inginkan

Kuma : itu sudah jelas " aku ingin membawa wanita itu" kerena dia akan membahayakan dunia dimasa depan "

Zoro : maaf" telapak kucing, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya, kau harus membunuhku dulu baru kau bisa mengambilnya dariku, karena aku akan melindunginya meskipun harus mati "itulah tanggung jawab"

Mendengar hal itu robin tersentuh dan menangis kemudian memeluk zoro dari belakang.

Robin : zoro…..jangan lakukan itu' aku tidak ingin kau mati' kau harus mewujudkan impian yang kau cita-citakan " aku tidak ingin kau mati karena aku menyayangimu"

Zoro membalikkan badannya dan memelik robin yang masih menangis

Zoro : hah… impianku hanya omong kosong impianmu jauh lebih penting, karena impianmu dapat merubah dunia dan impianmu untuk umat manusia tidak seperti aku impianku hanya untuk diriku sendiri dan 1 lagi impianku yaitu untuk melindunngimu.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang zoro mencium kening robin sambil berkata "aku juga menyayangimu" , pergilah robin, demi aku kau harus tetap hidup.

Zoro memberikan pedang biru yang diberikan gurunya pada robin

Zoro:"ini kutitipkan padamu dan ini adalah janjiku "aku tidak akan mati" karena aku akan kembali mengambil pedang itu, Dan menemuimuimu….!!!!!

Robin: kau "janji"

Sambil menangis

Zoro : tentu saja, "karena swordsman tidak pernah ingkar janji" jadi pergilah temui luffy dan yang lainnya mereka paesti mengkhawatirkanmu. hey kuma aku punya 1 permintaan, biarkan dia pergi dan kau boleh membawaku sebagai gantinya

Kuma : ku hargai kemesra'an kalian dan kukabulkan keinginanmu dan aku tidak akan membawamu tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan membunuhmu jadi lawanlah aku

Zoro : robin cepat pergi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi.

Akhirnya robin pergi sambil manangis karena terpisah dari orang yang dia sayangi

Zoro: baiklah ayo kita mulai

"santoryu" rai onigiri "(merupakan jurus kembangan pembasmi iblis yang dipadukan dengan kecepatan tingkat tinggi) tapi kuma juga mampu menghidari serangan cepat zoro,padahal serangan ini lebih cepat dari gear 2nya luffy, dan diketahui ia menggunakan kekuatan buah setannya untuk mentransper dirinya menghindari serangan zoro, jurus kuma ini mirif dengan jurus jumpernya zoro.

"paw handle" kuma menembakkan meriam angin berbentuk telapak tangan secara bertubi tubi , tapi zoro langsung mmematahkan serangan tersebut dengan teknik pedang terbang dan langsung melayangkan "toga gari" dan tepat sasaran di tubuh kuma, tapi hanya menyobekkan bajunya saja

Zoro: sial orang itu kuat sekali

Pertarungan telah berjalan 1 jam tanpa ada hasil.

Zoro telah mengeluarkan semua jurusnya kecuali jurus2 istimewa yang diajari gale begitu juga dengan kuma

Kuma: ternyata kau kuat juga aku aku sudah mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiku tapi satupun tak ada yang mengenaimu, tapi kau, kau membuatku terluka cukup parah

Zoro : kau juga hebat' tapi yang menang adalah aku……!!!!!!!

Zoro : "Santoryu" jumper rai ryu giri ( teknik jumper yang dipadukan tebasan kilat naga ) hyaaaaaaaa

Kuma : laser beam paw handle ( serangan laser mulut yang dipadukan serangan tembakan angina telapak tangan) ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt.

Set Sreiiiiiiiiiiiing pssssssikkkkkkkkk dep…dep…dep duar

Bunyi kedua serangan beradu tadi deradu dan sriiing duarrrrrrr suara zoro yang memasukan pedangnya dan kuma yang terjatuh dengan tubuh yang meledak .

Dan duel selesai zoro lah pemenangnya meskipun tak lecet sedikit pun taoi ia merasa sangat lelah karena effect jurus yang ia gunakan sementara itu para pasukan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, zoro yang merasa kelelahan akhirnya berjalan menuju sebuah pohon untuk beristirahat sambil berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk berlayar kembali sedangkan kapal yang dulu dipakainya sudah dibawa oleh robin, lelah berfikir ia pun tertidur.

Tak disadari zoro tidur seharian, saat terbangun ternyata hari sudah pagi, zoro memutuskan untuk kekota mencari uang untuk membeli tiket karena jalan satu-satunya adalah berlayar dengan kapal muatan penumpang yang ada dipelabuhan .

Saat berjalan didepan kerajaan zoro melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di altar kerajaan dan kebanyakan orang itu adalah pendekar pedang karena mereka terlihat membawa pedang, zoro tertarik dengan hal itu dan memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat,ketika ia akan masuk sang penjaga menahannya

Penjaga: kau mau kemana

Zoro: aku mau masuk

Penjaga: apa akupendekar pedang

Zoro: tentu saja

Penjaga: mana pedangmu

Zoro menyisingkan jubahnya kesamping kiri dan terlihatlah 3 pedang keramat

Penjaga : baiklah'silahkan masuk

Zoropun masuk dan melihat orang orang yang berebutan mencabut sebuah pedang, ketika melihat pedang itu zoro merasakan getaran yang menyesakkan napas dan pedang itu pun bergetar hingga orang-orang yang berebutan tadi terlempar, melihat hal ini sang raja, ratu dan putrinya yang cantik terkejut karena baru kali ini ia melihat hal itu selama sayembara dilakukan,pandangan raja pun tertuju pada sosok pemuda yang mengenakan jubah dan menutup kepalanya dengan kerudung jubah tersebut.

Raja: hai kau pria berjubah, apakah kau tidak berminat mencoba untuk mencabut pedang itu, karena jika kau bisa mencabutnya aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi raja kerajaan ini dan kunikahkan dengan anakku putri yuki .

Diceritakan putri yuki adalah seorang putri yang sangat cantik bahkan ia 10 kali lebih cantik dari hancock tapi raja sengaja menutup wajah putri tersebut karena jika pria melihat mukanya secara langsung maka pria itu jatuh pingsan karena tak tahan melihat kecantikannya

zoro tidak tertarik dengan omongan raja tersebut tapi ia hanya tertarik pada hal yang membuat ia sesak nafas saat mendekati pedang tersebut. Zoro mendekati pedang itu dan memegangnya dan cuaca pun berubah angina menjadi kencang, langit gelap dengan suara petir yang memecah telinga,lautan menjadi ganas karena gelombang laut yang besar dan laut tidk tenang yang diikuti badai.

Semua orang didunia melihat perubahan cuaca yang begitu hebatnya bahkan nami yang sedang di pulau saboundy terkejut melihat hal yang tidak biasa terjadi ini karena tadi menurut prediksinya yang tak pernah salah cuaca akan tetap cerah.

Sementara itu di kerajaan para penduduk kerajaan berbondong bondong keluar dari rumah mereka dan pergi ke altar kerajaan untuk melihat kejadian aneh ini, Raja pun tercengang melihat hal itu, sriiiiing pedang pun tercabut cuaca menjadi normal raja dan semua penduduknya lalu bersujud memberi hormat pada Zoro, Zoro membuka jubahnya.

Zoro : he apa yang kalian lakukan .

Raja : hai……pemuda sekarang kau adalah raja kami, mewakili seluruh rakyat greatest kingdom memberi hormat untuk sang raja

Zoro: hay apa yang kalian bicarakan dan semuanya berdirilah ……!!!!!!

Aku tidak mengerti

Raja : dulu raja pertama kami mengatakan bahwa akan ada pemuda dan dia seorang pendekar pedang yang akan menjadi raja kalian karena dialah satu-satunya setelah aku yang bisa menggunakan pedang lima element, dan kaulah orangnya

Zoro: tunggu dulu' aku ini bajak laut ,aku punya teman-teman yang menungguku lagi pula aku ingin mewujudkan keinginanku untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat didunia dan aku telah berjanji pada seorang temanku untuk mengantarnya mengarungi lautan mencari harta terpendam one piece, mustahil bagiku untuk menetap dan menjadi raja kalian dan aku akan menancapkan kembali pedang ini agar ada orang lain yang lebih cocok untuk menjadi raja.

Raja : itu tidak mungkin' nak …,pedang ini hanya memilih satu orang dan tidak akan bisa di gunakan oleh orang lain selain kau, jadi kau resmi adalah raja kami

Melihat jutaan penduduk kerajaan yang bersujud sambil memohon agar zoro menjadi raja mereka, zoro merasa tidak tega untuk menolak tapi disisi lain ia harus mewujudkan impiannya lalu ia pun berkata " baiklah aku ingin menjadi raja tapi tidak sekarang aku akan kembali kesini dan menjadi raja setelah semua urusan ku selesai dan aku telah mencapai tujuanku, aku berjanji" melihat hak itu raja lalu tersenyaum keputusan yang baik tuan, tapi kau sekarang sudah menjadi raja kami meskipun kau tidak di berada disini , kemudian raja mengumumkan bahwa Roronoa Zoro adalah raja negeri ini tapi ia akan melakukan perjalanan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya

Meski begitu dimanapun ia berada, ia tetap raja kita.

Semua orang pun bersorak dan memberi hormat pada raja mereka yang baru…..

Hidup raja roronoa zoro ……………..hidup………….hidup…………………..

Zoro pun meminta sebuah kapal yang akan ia gunakan untuk perjalalan dan raja pun menyiapkan kapal sesuai permintaan zoro dan zoro pun bersiap, untuk berangkat tapi sebelum itu raja memperkenalkannya pada putrinya yaitu putrid yuki

Yuki : apa kau akan pergi tuan

Zoro: ya….!!!!!!!!!!! Tapi aku akan kembali

Yuki: aku akan jadi pendampingmu" apakah aku boleh ikut dengan mu

Zoro : maaf ini berbahaya, dan lagi pula jika kau ikut akan ada yang terluka

Yuki : maksudnya

Zoro : karena ada seseorang yang menungguku, aku tidak ingin ia kecewa karena aku sangat mencintainya

Yuki : baiklah aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau harus mengerti aku juga mencintaimu meskipun kita baru bertemu

Zoro : maafkan aku aku tidak bisa bersamamu…….!!!!!

Yuki : karena aku sangat mencintaimu aku akan menunggumu meskipun aku harus jadi yang ke2 dan menunggu meski 100 tahun lamanya

Ia berkata sambil menangis

Zoro : terserah kau saja…………!!!!!!!!!!! baiklah aku harus segera pergi

Zoro pun naik kekapal dan tersenyum pada putri yuki sambil berkata "jika kita memang jodoh kita pasti bersama"dan putri yuki tersenyum sambil menghapus airmatanya dan menjawab pernyataan itu " aku yakin kita pasti bisa bersama".

Kapalpun berlalu meninggalkan kerajaan ke lautan luas.

Sementara itu di kapal tausand sunny, robin yang telah sampai dikapal disambut oleh luffy dengan gembira .

Luffy : hei….. ternyata kau kembali robin, tapi kenapa kau sedih….???

Robin: tidak '….aku tidak apa-apa….!!!! Hanya sedikit lelah, ohh ya apa apa seua kru sudah berkumpul….????

Luffy: Cuma Zoro yang belum….!!! Tapi tenang saja Zoro itu orang yang kuat aku yakin dia pasti kembali, oooo iya kita punya anggota baru dia perempuandan kuyakin kalian pasti cakan jadi teman yang akrab. Ini dia namanya hebihime

Hebihime: haii kuharap kita bisa berteman

Robin : ya…………..

Sanji : akhirnya aku semakin bahagia denga tiga wanita cantik….huhu….suit suit

Broke : yooooo hooooo nona hebihime boleh aku Tanya sesuatu…???

Hebihime : boleh…………?????

Broke :yohohohoho apa warna celana dalammu…….???

Hyyyyat broke dijadiin batu dan langsung di tendang

Robin : nami kau bisa Bantu aku…..????

Nami : ya tentu saja

Robin: kalau begitu aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu, ikutlah denganku

Nami: oke

Robin : kau pasti tahu tentang cinta

Nami : tentu saja wanita itu paling sensitive dengan yang namanya cinta

Robin : cinta itu menyakitkan ya …..???

Nami : kok kau nanya yang seperti itu, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya…..dengan siapa

Dengan nada menggoda

Robin : dengan orang yang punya pedang ini

Nami : itu pedang siapa…?????

Robin : ini pedang Zoro

Nami : haaaaaaaaaaaaaa kau suka dengan zoro, bagaimana ceritanya

Robinpun menceritakan hal tersebut tanpa terkecuali waktu zoro mengorbankan hidupnya untuk menolong robin dan ciuman terkhir yang zoro berikan padanya

Mendengar hal itu nami terkejut

Nami : aku tidak tau kalau si marimou itu romantis juga

Robin : aku merasa hidupku tidak tenag nami, aku merasa senag jiaka dekat dia bahkan aku berpikir untuk berhenti mencari poneglhip karena menurut ku ia lebih penting dari apapun dan aku merasa inilah kebahagiaan yang aku cari ….!!!!

Tapi sekarang ia tidak ada ….!!!

Dengan nada sedih dan menangismendengar hal itu nami juga ikut sedih.

Nami : aku yakin ia pasti kembali robin, dia itu orang hebat, waktu itu aku melihat ia bertarung melawan si mata rajawali dan ia tertebas oleh pedang besar simata rajawali , tapi ia tidak mati meskipun dada sampai perutnya terbelah

Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir.

Seharin nami terus bersama robin intuk menghiburnya.

Sementara itu 2 hari berlayar' zoro akhirnya mendekati di pulau saboundy, ditengah perjalanan zoro akan membuat sebuah kejutan untuk para nakamanya,

Luffy : hey semua lihat' ada kapal menuju kesini.

Semua kru keluar untuk melihat kecuali robin dan nami.

Kapal semakin dekat dan tiba tiba seseorang berjubah hitam menggunakan topeng meloncat ke thousand sunny dan mengancam semua awak kapal kengan isyarat tangan .

Sanji tak tinggal diam, langsung melayangkan tendangan kearah orang misterius yang tidak lain adalah Zoro, set………..t dengan cepat tak terlihat orang itu langsung berada di belakang sanji dan langsung melayangkan tendangan balasan hingga sanji tersungkur tak berdaya . melihat sanji tersungkur usop menembakkan tembakan api berbentuk burung tapi langsung dibalas dengan tendangan pedang tendangan pedang terbang yang langsung menembus dan mengenai usop "weeeeshhh" , ddok dak suara usop yang tersungkur berikutnya serangan broke, franky dan chopper yang menyerang dari segala arah.

Broke melakukan tusukan andalannya, tapi serangan itu dengan cepat dapat dielakkan begitu mudah dan langsung mendapatkan balasan, yaitu sebuah tendangan mendarat ke pinggang ""dok duak" broke tersungkur, kemudian serangan dilanjutkan oleh chopper dari arah belakang dan franky dari arah depan melihat hal ini zoro hanya diam menunggu serangan semakin dekat ,chopper melancarkan serangan "hyyyaaaa kokute roseo" diikuti frangky yang melakukannya secara serentak " hyyyyyaaa franky boxing " ketika kedua serangan sudah sangat dekat bahkan anginya dapat dirasakan zoro, se…..t dengan cepat tak terlihat zoro menghindari serangan itu, boog…. Bagk serangan franky beradu dengan serangan chopper dan keduanya ditendang lagi oleh zoro dan weeeeeessssssssssssh mereka berdua terbang.

Melihat hal ini kapten tak tinggal diam "gear second" hyyya jet catling, zoro menghindar dengan cepat langsung membalas tapi luffy juga berhasil menghindar dengan kecepatan gear secondnya, serangan saling balas membalas dengan kecepatan tinggi berlangsung 15 menit, hingga zoro mengeluarkan jumper dan berhasil menjatuhkan luffy tapi luffy tak pantang menyerah "gear 3" gigant riffle hyyyya luffy melayangkan serangan "debbbbbbbbb" serangan dahsyat itu langsung diredam hanya dengan satu tangan oleh zoro dan " jumper " luffy terpental 'uuuuuuakkkk" tapi luffy orang yang kuat, karena merasa teman2nya terancam luffy mengerahkan semua kemampuanya sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan teknik baru yaitu " gear 4"

Tubuh luffy berduri duri dan tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi biru dengan mata yang memerah jurus ini membuat luffy sangat cepat bahkan 2 kali lipat dari teknik kecepatan zoro tapi tidak untuk jumper yang sudah diluar hitungan dan logika hitungan manusia, melihat hal ini.

Zoro :" oooy tenanglah " kau jangan seperti itu

Luffy : apa maksudmu

Zoro : ini aku

Sambil membuka topengnya.

"haaaaaaaaaaa zoro" semua terkejut dan berterika " itu zoro" luffy pun tenang dan berganti jadi senang dan semua berlari memeluk Zoro kecuali hancock yang belum mengenalnya meski sering melihat poster buronanya ,robin dan nami yang masih didalam

Hancock : oooo jadi itu Roronoa Zoro " baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung" ternyata orang nya luar biasa hebat

Luffy : oooy Zoro apa maksudmu melakukan hal itu

Zoro : maaf luffy aku hanya mencoba kalian dan ternyata kalian ada perkembangan terutama kau luffy "jurus aneh apa yang kau keluarkan tadi, aku baru melihatnya

Luffy : aku juga tidak tahu " aku menemukannya pada pertarungan kita tadi "

Tapi zoro jurus mu lebih aneh "menghilang dalam sekejap" dan kau kuat sekali bisa menahan gigant riffle ku hanya dengan satu tangan dan pertaungn tadi kau tak menggunakan pedang

Sanji : oooya marimow bodoh mana ketiga pedangmu aku tidak melihat kau memakainya apa kau berhenti jadi pendekar pedangya

Zoro: tidak ini dia" aku sengaja tidak memakainya agr aku tidak ketahuan dan agar tidak membuat kalian terluka"

zoro menyembunyikannya dibalik Jubah besarnya

Usop: lalu dipunggungmu itu apa "seperti pedang yang sangat besar dan terlilit dengan perban"

Zoro: ooo…. Ini bukan apa apa kok …..!!!!

Mendengar seperti pembicaraan yang menghebohkan diluar, akhirnya nami dan robin keluar dan robin terkujut melihat Zoro seakan ia tidak percaya bahwa itu zoro tapi ia yakin itu dia lalu robin berlari dan memelik zoro seakan tak mau melepasnya

Robin: aku senang kau kembali, kau tahu siang malam aku merindukanmu "berharap kau kembali'

Berkata sambil menangis

Zoro: terima kasih robin " I love you"

Robin: "I love yo to forever"

Zoro memegang dagu robin dan mencium bibir manis robin dengandan robin membalas ciuman tersebut hingga mereka terhanyut dalam suasana hangat .

"Sory agak ngeres dikit"

"TAMAT"


End file.
